1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cycling and athletics and more specifically to the transportation of cycling equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycling began mainly as an efficient form of transportation and has since become an ever-growing form of recreation, exercise, and sport. Cyclists often now travel to different locations to find new or enjoyable trails, sporting events, and the like. Thus, it is common to transport bicycles to and from various venues by means of an automobile. Hence, a wide variety of bicycle racks have become commercially available to aid in this transport. Commonly, bicycle racks employ variations of mounting the front fork of the bicycle to a mount, which often includes the removal of the front wheel of the bicycle. In a car, this wheel may be stored in the trunk or anywhere in the car where space permits. In pickup trucks, there is often little cargo room in the cab, and most cargo is often stored in the truck bed. Regardless of the type of vehicle, a loose wheel may lead to damage of the wheel and/or the vehicle.